Avec Toi
by Hysope
Summary: UA. Réécriture de "car nous serons toujours là pour toi". Harry à 4 ans. Lily et James réapparaissent, amnésiques. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Leur famille, leurs amis. Leur Combat.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas membres de l'Ordre... Vous ne comprenez pas... Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir ! (Ordre du Phénix, Sirius à Fred et George)

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

"Je ne cherche aucun ennui. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent." - Harry Potter à Hermione Granger

"Quand ils sont près de moi... j'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère." - Harry Potter (PA10)

"Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui!Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir..." (James, PA12)

Chapitre 1: Où tout commence

Dans la ville où débute cette histoire, la magie, le fantastique, le rêve, l'imaginaire et l'imprévu n'ont pas voix au chapitre. Les rues sont droites, les maisons identiques, et la pelouse ne dépasse pas les cinq millimètres autorisés par le règlement du quartier. La ville parfaite pour Mr et Mrs Dursley et leur jeune fils, Dudley, qui affichent leur normalité comme d'autres affichent leur richesse. Et pourtant , les Dursley on t quelque chose d'anormal. Le neveu de Pétunia Dursley, dont ils ont hérité la charge à la mort de ses parents. Tous les deux vivent dans la peur qu'un de leur voisin découvre l'horrible vérité. En effet, le jeune Harry Potter est aux antipodes de la normalité: c'est un _sorcier_.

Un vrai sorcier, comme dans les contes ou les livres d'image de Dudley. Harry n'a pas de livre, lui. D'après son oncle, les monstres n'ont pas droit aux livres. Ni d'avoir une chambre, des jouets comme ceux de Dudley, des vêtements neufs ou un câlin quand ils se sentent mal. Harry sait très bien ce que sont les monstres. Il en est un, après tout. C'est ce que dit l'oncle Vernon avant de l'enfermer dans le placard, tous les soirs. Tante Pétunia le dit aussi et le met aussi dans le placard. Harry essaie de ne pas avoir peur, tout seul dans le noir. Les monstres ont pas peur du noir. Ni du méchant à la lumière verte. Quand il se souvient de lui, il voudrait sa maman, qui sait toujours comment le rassurer ou son papa, tellement fort qu'il aurait déjà fait partir le méchant monstre depuis longtemps. Mais les monstres n'ont pas de parents, lui a dit Dudley quand il a osé lui demander s'il savait où ils étaient, ses parents à lui. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ont félicité Dudley et lui ont offert une boite de gâteau quand il a dit ça. Harry aimerait bien avoir une boite de gâteau.

Lily-Anne Even ne connaît Harry Potter qu'en tant que Survivant. Elle sait juste qu'il a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, le mage noir qui terrorisait le Royaume-Uni. L'affaire n'a eut que peu d'impact Outre-manche, Celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort ne menaçant pas directement la France et le reste du vieux continent. Ce qui explique que la jeune parisienne, du haut de ses 25 ans, puisse sourire face à la psychose qui entoure ce nom. Il faut dire que quand les anglais de son age choisissaient leurs camps, elle étudiait consciencieusement dans les célèbres jardins de l'école de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons durant sept belles années, totalement coupée des problèmes du monde extérieur. Pourtant, à la fin de ses études, vers ses 21 ans, elle a ressenti l'envie, presque le besoin de se rendre là-bas. Comme si s'était le seule endroit au monde où elle pourrait se sentir entière. A lors elle s'est retrouvée au Département des Mystères du ministère londonien, après avoir réussi le concours avec les honneurs.

Elle a souvent eut l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'une grande importance, depuis la mort de ses parents, deux Moldus, dans un terrible accident de voiture. Seule sa tante, l'unique autre sorcière de la famille, et dont Marc et Viviane Even ne parlaient qu'à voix basse et avec un respect qui ressemblait à de la peur, avait accepté de s'occuper d'elle. Tout le reste de la famille avait déjà compris qu'elle était une sorcière. Lily-Anne avait donc vécu dans un monde à la fois moldu et sorcier, car si sa tante Fiona n'était pas du genre à renier ses origines (et elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie) elle aimait aussi les facilités qu'offrait la magie. Il était tellement plus simple d'entretenir une maison une baguette à la main, mais la musique sorcière était tellement ridicule! Elle sourit en se souvenant de l'atmosphère de folie douce qui entourait la maison de son enfance. C'était tellement différent d'ici!

Avant de commencer à travailler, elle avait eut envie de se promener en Angleterre, pour découvrir son nouveau pays et s'y habituer. Un sentiment semblable à celui qui lui avait fait traverser la Manche l'avait guidé et sans trop savoir comment, ses pas (où plutôt le Magicobus, terriblement différent des carrioles magiques françaises) l'avaient mené dans une ville pavillonnaire du Surrey, Little Whinging, rue Privet Drive. Pour le moment, elle reste immobile devant le numéro 4, une maison totalement identique aux autres, mais par laquelle elle se sent terriblement attirée. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle se sent bizarre, lasse d'attendre, alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle attend. Elle espère ne pas paraître trop étrange. Il y a déjà une vielle femme qui l'a regardé d'un drôle d'air en passant avec un filet à provision remplit de boite de nourriture pour chat. Enfin, un mouvement. Elle se redresse, à l'affût. La porte s'ouvre et elle voit enfin un des habitants de cette maison qui l'intéresse tant.

Un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans sort en traînant derrière lui un sac poubelle presque aussi grand que lui. Le sac est si lourd qu'il à l'air de pouvoir craquer à tout moment. Elle les petits muscles des bras de l'enfant se tendre tandis qu'ils tire de toute ses forces dessus pour essayer de le faire bouger. Elle se dirige vers pour l'aider quand il relève la tête et ce qu'elle voit la fait stopper net. Il a des cheveux noirs en pagaille, et elle se souvient d'avoir passer ses mains en riant dans des cheveux terriblement semblables. Son visage ressemble énormément à un autre, plus adulte, qui appartient à un homme qu'elle se souvient avoir aimé. Qu'elle aime toujours. Mais ses yeux surtout. Elle les connaît, elle les connaît même très bien, parce qu'elle les voit à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant un miroir. C'est le même vert émeraude brillant, ce sont les yeux de Lily-Anne, cachés derrière de petites lunettes rondes et rafistolées.

Elle a un autre coup au coeur quand elle remarque l'air infiniment malheureux de ce petit et ses vieux habits trop larges pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il est plutôt petit pour son age, et pas très épais non plus. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir vraiment ce que veut dire manger à sa faim. Lily-Anne soupire, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'elle retient sa respiration depuis qu'il a levé les yeux vers elle. Depuis ce moment, depuis qu'elle a vu ce petit, elle sent son coeur battre très vite, comme si il voulait défoncer sa cage thoracique, ses muscles, son corps entier se tendre vers lui et la chair de poule a envahit ses membres. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais elle a envie de hurler de joie, de rire à s'en péter les côtes et de pleurer de désespoir en même temps. Elle a l'impression d'être possédée, que ça ne peut pas être elle qui ressent tout ça à la fois. Comme si elle commençait enfin à vivre.

Seules sept autres personnes à travers le monde s'en rendirent compte, mais l'avenir changeait.

Dans sa cellule en haute sécurité, derrière les barreaux, Sirius ne connaît plus aucune joie depuis trois ans. Depuis leur mort. Trois longues années à ressasser ses souvenirs. Chagrin face au corps de James et Lily, Haine face au traître Peter, Coupable, Tu n'es plus mon fils, Traitre-à-ton-sang, Regulus plongé dans un livre de magie noire, Non, Non!, Les yeux vides de Mary, James qui porte Severus, C'est de ta faute, Sirius!, La marque de Bellatrix, Son chapeau à l'envers, Sa baguette cassée, C'est triste à en pleurer, (1) Narcissa en pleurs qui annonce ses fiançailles à Andromeda, Qu'on ne me parle plus de cette fille indigne!, Endoloris!, Souffrance, Se battre, James, pardonne-moi! C'est ta faute, Ta faute, Ta faute, J'a failli le tuer à cause de toi!, C'est toi le monstre, Monstre, Monstre, Monstre, Ta faute. Je te hais! Non! Non! Innocent. Il est innocent.

Il se raccroche à cette idée et y trouve la force de se transformer en chien. Les Détraqueurs partent. _Enfin!_ Cela ne le rend pas vraiment heureux. Il est juste soulagé.Les gardiens de la prison passe trop souvent ici pour qu'il se permette le luxe d'être heureux. Il n'est pas devenu fou, non pas pour le moment, pas encore, il est juste désespéré. Et les monstres commence à se lasser de lui. Plus assez de bonheur. Mais il ressent quelque chose maintenant, un frissonnement, un appel presque. Deux voix, qu'il connaît très bien, et qui lui disent d'être fort, qu'ils sont là maintenant, qui s'excuse d'avoir été absents si longtemps . C'est leurs retours, ou la folie, ou la mort, enfin, il et se retransforme en chien pour que les Détraqueurs ne remarquent pas sa joie et sa force nouvelle. Il se sent de nouveau lui-même. Comme avant leur mort.

Remus est fatigué, bien plus que d'habitude, assez pour que son patron lui propose de finir plus tôt. Remus l'a remercié avec un sourire forcé. Il a trop besoin de cet argent et il sait que tout repos est inutile. La pleine lune arrive à grands pas, le loup en lui commence à se réveiller et à hurler dans son crâne son envie de sang mais il continue tout de même à jardiner. C'est son dernier travail en date, un des seuls que lui autorise encore le Ministère et sa secrétaire d'état qui s'occupe des Droits des Hybrides. Il ne peut, ne doit pas le perdre. La magie peut beaucoup de chose, mais pas faire apparaître de la nourriture. Il pense un instant à ses professeurs, et se demanda ce que ceux-ci dirait s'ils savaient que le si brillant Remus Lupin se retrouvait à entretenir des jardin moldu pour un salaire de misère. Il soupire, penser à Poudlard le ramenant aux souvenirs des jours heureux. Avec James, Peter, Mary, Lily, Salomé... Et Sirius.

Sirius le traître. Le loup grogne. Sirius, qui savait si bien jouer avec les sentiments des autres, mentir et jouer la comédie. Sept années de comédie, ou y avait-il eut des moments de vérité, sans mensonges? Avait-il hésiter, avant de vendre James et Lily? Avant de tuer Peter? Avant de tuer tous ces moldus? Remus connaît la réponse à toutes ces questions. Ce n'est pas le genre de Sirius d'hésiter. Il sent la colère monter en lui, l'envahir tout entier. Il se déchaîne sur les mauvaises herbes, quand soudain il a l'impression qu'un énorme poids ne repose plus sur ses épaules, voûtées par le travail et par les privations. Ils sont là. Enfin. Et Remus se sent plein d'une force nouvelle, plein de rêves et d'espoirs à nouveau. Il sait qu'il va enfin pouvoir recommencer à rire comme avant.

Pressé d'aller manger, le jeune Percy a laissé son rat sur son lit après avoir essayé un bon moment de le faire bouger en agitant un bout de laine que Fred ou George a volé à Molly. Croutard ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, et Percy s'est découragé. Il aimerait bien avoir un animal plus grand, ou au moins plus réactif. Croutard ne fait que dormir ou manger. C'est vrai que comme ça, il n'a pas besoin de cage, mais Percy a beau l'adoré, il le trouve ennuyeux. En ce moment par exemple, il dort à poings fermés. Il rêve tranquillement, des rêves de rat plutôt que d'humain. C'est un des autres avantages de l'Animagie. Les rats ne font pas de cauchemars et ne connaisse pas ou presque les remords. Il arrive à Peter de remercier assez souvent Merlin pour cela. Soudain il se réveille, se redresse, tendue, tremblant de peur et d'anticipation, prêt à bondir. Seul ce mouvement a trahi les pensées de Peter. Il a peur, mais est presque heureux. Ils approchent, mais ils ne veulent pas se venger, ont-ils murmuré à son oreille endormie et réceptive.

Regulus fait craquer ses doigts. Il a l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie enfermé dans cette chambre, à attendre le bon vouloir de Dumbledore. Étrange que ce soit vers celui-ci, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un vieux fou féru de magie blanche, qu'il se soit tourné quand il a découvert jusqu'où Voldemort est allé dans sa quête de l'immortalité. Ce qui l'avait totalement terrifié. Il côtoyait pourtant la magie noire toute sa vie. Mais pour son père, il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir. Il ne fallait pas toucher à l'âme. Maintenant, Regulus savait pourquoi. Et puis le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serve de Kreattur pour tester ses défenses avait mis Regulus assez hors de lui pour qu'il commette une erreur qui le place sur la liste noire des Mangemorts. Mais Kreattur à toujours été le seul à s'occuper de lui. Il l'aimait, et cela touchait Regulus, même si son éducation lui avait appris à considérer l'amour comme destiné au faible.

Et maintenant, il est enfermé, pour sa sécurité. Trois ans, déjà... Il se console en pensant à son frère, enfermé lui aussi, et dans des conditions beaucoup plus rudes. Il a dit à Dumbledore que Sirius était innocent. Mais les preuves sont contre lui et qui croirait un ancien Mangemort? Alors il passe son temps à faire les cent pas, tel un lion en cage. Image amusante, pense-t-il un instant. Il n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais un lion. Et puis, d'un seul coup, il sent une joie qui ne lui appartient pas lui tomber dessus, le laissant totalement abasourdi. Il comprend un peu plus tard. Les voila. Son frère doit être heureux. Et lui est heureux pour son frère.

Severus s'efforce de ne pas dormir. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est insomniaque. Trop de cauchemar, des rêves de douleur et de sang, où se croisent sa mère, triste, terriblement triste, son père ivre qui hurle, les idiots qui se surnommaient eux-mêmes les Maraudeurs qui rient de lui, Lucius et son sourire doucereux, Bellatrix la folle, Narcissa, toujours aussi froide, le Lord, Dumbledore et surtout Lily, sa belle Lily, d'abord telle qu'elle était lors de leur première rencontre, et puis en larmes et ensanglantée, lui tendant une main qu'il ne peut pas saisir. Il est donc dans cet état de veille, quand il frissonne. Pas de froid, cela fait longtemps qu'il ne le ressent plus, ni de peur, mais d'attente. Tout recommence, mais pas à zéro. Tout recommence, mais avec une place pour lui dit sa douce voix de morte à son oreille. Alors, il fait quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus savoir faire. Il sourit de bonheur.

Albus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot ; Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ; Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef ; directeur de Poudlard, réfléchissait. Ou plus exactement, il se souvenait. De ses erreurs passés, Ariana, Gellert, Abelforth. Et puis Tom. Était-ce de sa foute si celui-ci était devenu Voldemort? Aurait-il pu, comme il l'a crût un moment, l'empêcher de devenir ce monstre avide de pouvoir? Et surtout, où se trouvait ses autres Horcuxes? Ces Abominations? Il songe un instant aux Potter, à leur sacrifice maintenant inutile. Et à tout les autres morts, aussi. La tristesse va l'engloutir quand soudain Fumseck se met à chanter, et qu'un flot de joie pure pénètre dans le bureau, tourne autour de lui. D'un seul coup, il reconnaît les rires qui l'accompagnent, des rires qui ont si souvent retentit à Poudlard. Alors lui aussi, il se met à rire.

Il le manque une des pièces les plus importante du puzzle. Un certain Jack Porter, pour l'instant photographe sportif à New York. Lui aussi est un jeune sorcier, et lui aussi a le sentiment que sa destinée va se jouer de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Il le sait depuis toujours, peut-être même depuis sa naissance. Il retrouvera la part de lui-même qui lui manque là-bas. Toute sa vie est pensée dans cette optique. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Le flot de joie le traverse aussi. Il ne semble pas être surpris. Peut-être confond-t-il cela avec l'excitation du départ, ou peut-être qu'il sait parfaitement ce qui lui arrive. Soudain, il attrape sa valise, son manteau, et sort appeler un taxi. Il arrive au réseaux de Cheminées internationale, paie son billet, et se dirige vers une des Cheminées libres.

"Cheminée d'arrivée du ministère de la magie, Londres, Angleterre"!

Le petit garçon se cache derrière Lily-Anne quand une voix de femme aigrie l'appelle. Sort alors de la maison une grande femme blonde, avec un cou trop long pour son corps fin et des yeux gris inquisiteurs. Elle réussit l'exploit d'avoir à la fois l'air d'être en colère et l'air sournois. Puis elle remarque Lily-Anne. Ses yeux s'arrondissent, et le temps parait se figer pour elle. La blonde parle enfin, d'une voix glaciale teintée d'étonnement:

"Lily... Tu es vivante? Le vieux fou nous avait pourtant juré que tu était morte, et cet affreux garçon aussi...

-Ne parle pas de Severus ainsi, et de Dumbledore non plus, s'exclame Lily-Anne, et, bien qu'elle ne sache pas qui sont ces gens, elle met tous son coeur dans cette phrase.

-Très bien. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre ton mioche et de partir immédiatement! hurle d'un seul coup la femme.

-Mais...

-Je te donne les affaires de Harry, et adieu!

-Mais...»

Lily-Anne parle dans le vide car la femme, Pétunia, se souvint-elle sans savoir comment, est déjà rentrée. Elle est donc seule avec le petit Harry, qui la regarde avec dans les yeux une sorte d'espoir, mais aussi de la joie et de la douleur. Une douleur sourde, qui n'a rien à faire dans les yeux d'un enfant si jeune, pense encore une fois Lily-Anne. Il met sa petite main dans la sienne, dans un geste plein de confiance, et cela suffit pour la faire fondre d'amour et pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour cet enfant..

"Tu m'emmène avec toi, maman, demande-t-il anxieux?

-Oui, répond-elle sans réfléchir."

La jeune femme et le petit garçon partent, la main dans la main, ensemble.

Ce fut à ce moment que leur destin à tous fut scellé. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Chez eux. Autour d'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Le digne fils de ses parents, Lily et James Potter : 1960-1981 : "_Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort_."

Dans une des maisons voisine, une vielle femme, lance une poudre particulière dans sa cheminée, donnant ainsi aux flammes une couleurs émeraudes. Arabella soupire. Il faut que Dumbledore soit au courant de ce qui vient d'arriver. C'est un désastre. Elle s'agenouille, mettant alors sa tète dans les flammes. Et raconte ce qu'elle a vu. Dumbledore la rassure rapidement. Et puis sourit en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Lily était venue chercher son fils. Il ferme les yeux en souriant. Voilà qui mérite réflexion...

(1) Extrait de **La complainte d'Odo**


	2. Chapter 2

_« Rien dans ce monde n'arrive par hasard… »_ Paolo Coelho

"Il n'y a même pas besoin de mur ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés dans leur propre tête, incapables d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable. La plupart d'entre eux deviennent fous en quelques semaines."  
- Remus Lupin (PA10)

"La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous et beaucoup finissent par ne plus rien manger. Ils perdent la volonté de vivre. On le savait toujours quand quelqu'un allait mourir : les Détraqueurs le sentaient et ils étaient de plus en plus excités."  
- Sirius Black (CF27)

2: Où on essaie de fuir la réalité.

Tôt le matin, dans le coin le plus reculé de la prison d'Azkaban, Sirius Black prépare son évasion. Il sourit. S'il réussit à s'enfuir, et il ne doute pas un seconde qu'il y arrivera, il sera le premier. La première phase de son plan a réussi. Les barreaux des cellules n'ont jamais été nombreux dans la prison des sorciers. En effet, à quoi cela aurait-il servi? les prisonniers sont enfermés dans leurs propres têtes et les Détraqueurs s'assure qu'ils n'en sortent pas en les enfonçant encore plus dans le gouffre sans fond du désespoir et de la folie. Et puis, même si quelqu'un arrivait à sortir de se cellule, il restait les gardiens et la mer à traverser. Mais ce que Sirius ne pouvait pas faire, Patmol s'en occupait. Il frémit au souvenir des barreaux rouillés sur lesquels il s'était râpé les flancs. Le grand chien noir passait juste. Il avait attendu le moment idéal, celui du changement de garde. Il prend la direction de la morgue, moyen d'accès le plus rapide vers l'extérieur. Intérieurement, il rit en pensant qu'il a toujours été prévu qu'il sorte par-là. Mais plutôt les pieds devant. Face à lui, la Mer du Nord, froide et agitée... Il en a déjà froid dans le dos. Il a toujours aimé nager... Mais pas dans ce genre d'eau. Pourtant lui revient des souvenirs de nages dans le lac de Poudlard au beau milieu de l'hiver. Le froid n'avait pas l'air de gêner Patmol...

Si ses souvenirs de son arrivée ici sont précis, et il est certain qu'il le sont, il y a un embarcadère pas très loin, pour les nouveaux arrivants, les visiteurs, les gardiens en permissions et ceux qui ont purgé leur peine. Sirius se souvient aussi d'un des Auror qui l'accompagnait et qui lui avait dit que de toute façon, cela ne le concernerait pas. Sirius soupire. Les barques devaient être ensorcelées de manière à ce que seuls les gardiens puissent s'en servir. Même Patmol n'aurait aucune chance. Pourtant, il faut qu'il parte, avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de son absence et ne donne l'alerte. Il regarde la mer encore une fois. C'est sa seule chance d'évasion. Prenant son courage à deux pattes, le chien s'avance vers l'eau et plonge dedans. C'est froid, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il se demande un instant si sous sa forme humaine le froid serait encore plus saisissant, puis remercie Merlin. Patmol est un Terre-Neuve, une race de chien nageur. Et puis il ne pense plus qu'a une chose. Nager et nager encore, malgré ses pattes engourdies. Cela dura longtemps, très longtemps... Il était près à s'effondrer de fatigue, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille au soir le faisait tenir. Penser à eux ravive ses dernières forces. Enfin, il arrive sur la rive, non loin d'Aberdeen. Il s'endort, totalement épuisé par l'effort phénoménal qu'il vient de fournir.

Une vielle femme jette un coup d'œil au chien agonisant sur la plage. Elle s'arrête un instant, semble réfléchir, et puis repart, ses bottes en caoutchouc couinant à chacun des pas qui l'éloigne du gros chien noir. Elle revient ensuite, au même rythme lent d'éternité. Elle se penche, grimace en sentant son dos et ses articulations lui rappeler son age, pose une écuelle à côté de lui et la remplit d'eau. Elle va ensuite se promener sur la plage en regardant la mer et surtout ce coin sur l'eau, toujours embrumé, même par temps clair, et que les pécheurs fuient comme la peste. Les vieux pécheurs, les vieux loups de mer, racontent l'histoire d'une île, cachée, noyée dans le brouillard, d'où provient des hurlements effrayés et une peur panique qui vous prend aux tripes. Personnes ne peut survivre là-bas, disent-ils. Elle est pourtant sûre d'avoir vu le chien sortir de la brume.

Le petit Drago pousse la porte du bureau de Lucius. Père ne veut pas qu'il y entre, mais il s'ennuie! Mère est en pleine discussion avec sa nouvelle couturière, venue spécialement de Paris. Lady Malfoy veut organiser un bal dans quelques semaine. Pour cela, il lui faut bien sûr une nouvelle robe. Un Malfoy se doit d'être époustouflant en toute circonstance. Drago est donc seul. Enfin, avec Dobby, mais aucun Malfoy ne s'abaisserait à jouer avec un elfe de maison. Et du haut de ses quatre ans, Drago est un véritable Malfoy. Miniaturisé. Doucement, il s'approche du bureau en ébène. Massif, il trône en plein milieu de la pièce. Drago monte sur le lourd fauteuil à accoudoirs qui lui fait face. C'est le siège favori de Père. Le regard du petit blond caresse un instant la plume de paon, l'encrier en argent et le parchemin, blanc et doux, qui semble attendre que la plume fasse de lui une lettre, de flatterie ou de réclamation. C'est de là que son père tire les ficelles, Drago le sait.

Drago descend du siège, touche le velours gris qui le recouvre avec une sorte de vénération. Un jour, ce sera son siège, pense-t-il. Il regarde le globe terrestre posé, tel une oeuvre d'art, sur un socle de marbre blanc et d'ébène, puis il se dirige vers la bibliothèque en bois précieux qui prend un mur entier. Peut-être que Père a des livres avec de jolies images? Sa main passe lentement sur les tranches de cuir ancien. Certaines sont même dorées. Soudain, il s'arrête. Le petit carnet noir dépare au milieu de tout ce luxe. Il parait en plus mauvais état que les livres l'entourent, pourtant plus anciens de quelques siècles. Le petit garçon tend le doigt, frôle presque la couverture couleur ombre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brutalement derrière lui. Drago se retourne, surpris, oubliant un instant les murmures enjôleurs qui semblent venir du carnet. Son père le repousse violement dans les bras de Dobby qui sanglote. Drago a à peine le temps de voir son père ouvrir le carnet avant que la porte se referme.

Il est tout a fait inconcevable de s'ennuyer au Terrier. Si cela arrive à un de ses habitants, il y a un fort risque que la maîtresse de maison, la généreuse Molly Weasley, lui trouve une occupation dans la minute qui suit. Il faut dire qu'il y a toujours beaucoup à faire au Terrier, avec ses neufs habitants: suivre les cours que Molly donne a ce de ses enfants qui ne sont pas encore en age de rentrer à Poudlard, surveiller les jumeaux, qui profitent de la moindre inattention pour provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe, mettre la table en évitant Ginny qui traîne souvent sous les chaises, surveiller les jumeaux, jouer avec la petite soeur, surveiller les jumeaux, empêcher Ron de finir les Chocogrenouilles, surveiller les jumeaux, aider maman à préparer les petits pour aller faire les courses, surveiller les jumeaux, porter les sacs de courses, surveiller les jumeaux et encore surveiller les jumeaux... Et essayer d'éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent dessus comme la semaine dernière.

Mais Percy s'occupe tout de même de son rat avec amour. Il aime énormément Croutard. Et puis c'est son rat, à lui. Sûrement sa seule véritable possession, la seule chose qui n'appartient qu'à lui dans cette maison. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé, roulé en boule devant l'entrée, entre les bottes de papa. Ce matin , avant le petit-déjeuner, il le sortit de sa cage, le caressant doucement. Il remplit comme d'habitude son écuelle de ses croquettes favorites, celles sur lesquelles son rat se jetait toujours avec entrain. C'était sans doute le moment de la journée où il déployait le plus d'énergie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne les touche même pas. Étrange... Il serait bien allé trouver son frère Charlie, si doué avec les animaux, mais celui-ci passe sa première année à Poudlard. Percy soupire, et puis vas manger. Là, entre deux plaisanteries des jumeaux, il oublie Croutard. Mal lui en prit...

Cette après-midi , Severus Rogue, comme depuis toute les après-midi depuis que Dumbledore l'a nommé professeur de Potion dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du Monde, se demande ce qu'il à fait pour subir cela. Question idiote, pense-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son poignet gauche, caché sous la longue manche de sa robe noire. Il n'empêche que tous ses crimes, passés, actuels ou futurs, ne méritaient pas une telle punition, pense-t-il en voyant les jeunes visages se tourner vers lui à son arrivée. En effet, il n'a jamais supporté les enfants, ce qui est déjà handicapant pour un enseignant, et, de plus ses élèves lui semblent être les pires au monde. En plus, ce cour là voit les premières années de Gryffondor et de Pouffsouffle réunis. Se préparant à diverses catastrophes, il ouvre la porte et leur fait signe d'entrer. Croisons les doigts, pense-t-il, peut être sont-ils plus doués que ceux de mon époque.

Espoir vain.

Deux longues heures de cours plus tard, une migraine de tout les diables martèle son crâne,, il vient d'échapper à la décapitation par chaudrons explosifs et il est dans une colère noire. Il a en particulier repéré une Pouffsouffle et un Gryffondor à qui il ne confiraient même pas de l'eau, de peur qu'ils arrivent à détruire quelque chose avec. Il soupire. La fille est aussi douée pour cela qu l'était Black. D'ailleurs, Tonks n'était pas le nom de ce né moldu qu'avait épousé la cousine de Black? Cela avait fait un scandale à l'époque, mais Severus est trop jeune pour s'en souvenir avec précision. Quant au garçon, il est tellement roux qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un Weasley, et il a l'air encore moins doué de son frère. Combien sont-ils, déjà, se demande-t-il avec peur, s'imaginant déjà l'invasion de rouquins, tous plus doué les uns que les autres pour faire exploser leur chaudron.

Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, pense un homme en regardant le ciel qui s'assombrit lentement. C'est le crépuscule, et le jour devient nuit. Le soleil disparaît à l'ouest et la lune, son amante, ronde et blanche, douce comme la peau d'un enfant mais aussi dure que le marbre, va bientôt se lever. Le visage de l'homme, qui l'attend avec impatience et répulsion à la fois, est ridé, pleins de creux, de ravins. Il est jeune pourtant. La souffrance et la maladie, la maladie qui fait de lui un être dangereux, d'une force supérieure à la moyenne, l'ont vieilli prématurément. Il existe pourtant peu d'homme aussi gentil que lui. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin. C'est un loup-garou.

Il est temps pour lui d'entrer dans sa cave, et d'en fermer le verrou s'il ne veut pas détruire son salon. Il descend donc l'escalier, se calfeutre. Ce n'est pourtant pas lui qu'il veut protéger, mais les autres. Les passants innocents, par exemple. Il se déshabille et cache ses vêtements, ne voulant pas les abîmer lors de sa transformation. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Puis il attend, dans le froid humide du sous-sol, cette douleur qu'il connaît depuis si longtemps... Enfin elle arrive. Sa tête et ses membres s'allongent, mettant ses muscles au supplice, ses poils, ses griffes, ses dents poussent. Son corps n'est plus que douleur. Enfin, ses cris s'arrêtent. Le loup est là courbé, grognant, avec dans ses yeux plus aucune trace de Remus. Le loups semble chercher une odeur, museau levé, narines frémissantes. Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Le cerf, le chien et le rat ne sont toujours pas là. Malgré une sensation diffuse la sensation de leur présence près de lui. Le loup est presque calme cette nuit.

Il arrive encore que Regulus se demande, et cela assez souvent, pourquoi il a choisit de tous dire à Dumbeldore quand il a appris pour... alors qu'il est si sombre. Un vrai Black, aurait dit son frère. Son frère, si semblable à lui mais si différent. Bien sûr, c'était le meilleur moyen de survivre. Il aurait put les trouver lui-même, et se faire tuer avant d'en avoir détruit une seule. Mais pourquoi avait-il été si convaincu qu Dumbledore le croirait, lui ? Pourquoi, à cette époque, s'était-il directement dirigé vers Poudlard et pas vers le Ministère, où il aurait su monnayer ses renseignements contre sa liberté ?

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre, et regarde un instant la Forêt Interdite. Puis il relève la tête et voit la lune. Elle est pleine, et autour brillent trois étoiles, dont Sirius. Et, sous la lumière de son frère, il comprend. Il se rappelle encore de Sirius et de son enthousiasme quand celui-ci parlait du directeur. Jusqu'à ce que Regulus entre à Poudlard, bien sûr. Etrange de se dire que son frère est aussi traître que lui. Etonnant à quel point on peut ne pas connaître son propre frère. Sauf que Regulus n'y croit pas une seconde.

Sirius a toujours été incapable de simuler. Il ne sent bien que quand il est entier. D'aucun disait a Poudlard qu'il était incapable d'aimer. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais il est seulement incapable de faire semblant d'aimer. Et incapable de trahir ceux qu'il aime.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Sirius : _- Vous plaisantez ? Coupa Harry, la voix soudain aussi rauque que celle de Sirius. Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installer ? (PA20)

_La résurrection est une idée toute naturelle ; il n'est pas plus étonnant de naître deux fois qu'une. Voltaire_

Nous ne discutons pas la famille. Quand la famille se défait, la maison tombe en ruine. [Antonio de Oliveira Salazar]  
Extrait de _Principes D'action_

"Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sûr - exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité - mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux-là."  
- Professeur McGonagall (PA10)

_La carte du Maraudeur s'adressant à Rogue : _Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur. (PA14)

"Tu aurais dû comprendre, dit Lupin d'une voix paisible, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter." (PA19)

Chapitre 3: Où on s'adopte et om le hasard disparaît.

Lorsque Lily-Anne entra dans la mairie de Little Whinging, suivie de Harry, elle eût l'impression de se retrouver dans un désert. Elle avait gardé, du peu qu'elle connaissait des administrations, un sentiment d'agitation permanente. Là, il n'y avait personne sauf une jeune femme brune qui était affalée sur un bureau et qui la regardait avec un air de profond désintérêt. Tout était terriblement calme, le calme que recherche tout bibliothécaire. La rousse s'approcha du bureau et lui demanda:

"-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais consulter le dossier de Harry James Potter. C'est possible?

-Ouais, suivez moi."

Elle les emmena en traînant des pieds dans une autre salle qui ressemblait à une Bibliothèque. La brune sortit un escabeau d'un placard avec une expression de quasi souffrance. Elle prit un des dossiers, qui n'étai en fait qu'à un mètre au dessus du sol et le lui donnât. Lily-Anne et Harry allèrent s'installer à une table. Elle l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule page, sur laquelle était écrit deux mots: Godric's Hollow. Lily-Anne sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, et eut l'impression qu'un souvenir profondément enfoui essayait de l'atteindre. Elle ferma le dossier d'un coup sec et partit en courant. Des larmes voulaient sortir, mais elles n'y arrivaient pas.

Harry avait du mal à suivre sa mère. Il courait de toute les forces de ses petites jambes , de son corps presque sous-alimenté. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et se mit à pleurer. Lily-Anne le rejoignit et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, le coeur battant. Au visage de Harry était superposé un autre, plus âgé, mais très ressemblant. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux marron pétillants de malice derrière des lunettes rondes, un nez un peu plus long... James lui disait son coeur. Elle avait envie de hurler ce nom, mais elle ne pouvait pas. James... Son seul amour... James... Elle devait oublier mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas encore temps, lui disait son esprit. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui était possible. Lily-Anne prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il pleuraient tout les deux. Elle n'avait pas senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sera farouchement Harry contre elle et ils pleurèrent ensemble son absence... L'absence du père... L'absence de son mari.... Séparation.

Un bruit réveilla Jack. Pendant un instant, il se demanda où il était car il était encore dans le rêve. Ce rêve qu'il faisait toutes les nuits depuis trois longues années. Il commençait dans l'entrée d'une maison comme les autres. Chez lui. Un miroir dans lequel il se voit comme d'habitude. Une cuisine propre et accueillante. Une très belle femme rousse aux yeux verts qui prépare une potion sur la gazinière moldue. Mélange des mondes. Sa femme. Elle a le ventre légèrement arrondi et il sait qu'elle porte leur enfant. Lily of the Valley passe à la radio et ils dansent dessus en riant amèrement. La mort les guette, là dans l'ombre et leur bonheur est inquiet. Quel avenir offrir à son enfant quand celui-ci naît dans un monde en guerre ? Quel avenir a-t-on, quand on fait parti d'une génération sacrifiée sur l'autel de cette même guerre ? Il ne reste qu'un espoir, un espoir de fou.

Les jours passent alors et la femme et lui boivent une potion. Elle a un goût de chrysanthèmes. Il change encore de jour et c'est Halloween. Les maisons aux alentours sont décorées, et la joie de vivre y habite, malgré la guerre, il le voit de la fenêtre. Il a peur. La porte explose. C'est Lui. Il hurle à sa femme de partir et lui donne Harry. Leur fils. Il sait qu'il va mourir mais il est prêt. Le courage et l'excitation du combat l'envahissent. Il Le provoque, car il sait que chaque seconde gagnée les sauvera peut-être. Et puis un éclair vert et plus rien. Il se réveillait à ce moment la plupart du temps, mais aujourd'hui, le rêve avait continué, et il les avaient vus, en pleurs, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, il le savait, c'était écrit en lettres de feu dans l'air, et pourtant, il faisait tout son possible pour briser le mur invisible qui le séparait d'eux. Ses poing tambourinaient contre la paroi.

Le bruit continuait, le dérangeant au point de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et rejeter ses draps au loin. Il sortit rapidement de son lit et ouvrit au hibou impatient qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Mal éveillé, il se rendit pourtant compte que cela pouvait être important en voyant le hibou tendre sa patte gauche à laquelle était accrochée une enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une lettre lui annonçant qu'il était prit à l'essai en tant que journaliste sportif à la Gazette du sorcier. Elle était signée Rita Skeeter.

Lily-Anne regarda le petit garçon qui dormait près d'elle, dans ses bras. Il était tellement mignon, avec sa petite frimousse enfin apaisée et calme. Il avait tremblé si fort toute la nuit qu'elle n'avait pu que dormir avec lui pour le rassurer. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était son fils adoptif selon la loi sorcière. Elle se leva, essayant de ne pas le réveiller, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle finissait le thé quand Harry entra.

"-B'jour Maman.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé?

-Non Maman.

-Tu à l'air un peu endormi. Si on prenait le p'tit dej' au lit?

- J'veux bien."

Lily-Anne était heureuse d'avoir pu inscrire Harry à la maternelle du ministère. Cela lui permettait d'occuper son fils pendant la journée, alors qu'elle avait commencé à travailler au département des mystère depuis peu et étudiait un sujet qui méritait le titre de mystérieux. Personne n'avait jamais comprit la mort. Elle sourit en se demandant ce que dirait ses camarades de Beauxbâtons et Tante Fiona en la voyant maintenant déjà mère et femme active. Lily-Anne était comblée, mais elle sentait un grand vide dans son coeur, comme s'il en manquait une partie. Mais elle avait oublié quoi, et ce manque était présent à chaque minute de sa vie.

Au début, sa collaboratrice, Mary, l'avait regardée de manière bizarre et avait fondu en larmes, malgré tout les ses efforts pour la calmer. De plus, quand elle passait dans les couloirs, ou qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un, ses collègues avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, et ils murmuraient un nom, comme une bénédiction, ou une protection: Lily. Mais cette étrangeté s'était calmée et elle avait appris plus tard qu'elle ressemblait exactement à une des victimes de Voldemort, Lily Potter. La mère du Survivant. Elle connaisait le nom d'Harry Potter parce qu'il était un cas intéressant, et voila maintenant qu'elle l'avait adopté !

Elle avait eût la surprise de découvrir que les tuteurs d'Harry n'étaient pas les Dursley, à son grand réconfort, mais le mondialement célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait été anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer ce grand homme, mais le bonheur d'Harry était en jeu. Et le sien aussi. Il l'avait regardé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et elle s'était sentit examinée comme jamais auparavant. C'était presque rassurant. Ensuite, il avait laissé ses yeux pétiller et de donner son autorisation à cette adoption. Lily-Anne s'était préparée à de nombreuses objections, elle fût donc autant surprise qu'heureuse.

Le grand chien noir se sentait guider par son instinct. Il allait en direction de Londres, mais il ne le savait pas. Il marchait droit devant lui, vers le Sud, dans la douce lumière du matin. Il était passé près de Poudlard, mais ne s'y était pas arrêté. Des souvenirs aussi doux que amers lui étaient revenus et il pleurait en marchant. Cette école était toute son adolescence, avec ses joies, ses douleurs et ses espoirs. Il se rappelait tous les bonheurs que les Détraqueurs avaient tentés de lui enlever, tous les rires partagés, tous les amours et toutes les amitiés qu'il avait liés là-bas. Si un chien pouvait rire, celui-ci l'aurait fait. Mais le rire est le propre de l'homme… Et l'homme était bien trop fatigué pour rire.

Regulus s'ennuyait souvent, sauf Severus, Minerva ou Albus, les seuls à le savoir ici, venaient parler avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, Rogue était là. De quoi illuminer sa journée, qui s'annonçait pourtant aussi morne que les précedentes.

« Severus, le salua-t-il.

-Regulus, répondit le professeur de Potion. »

Regulus sourit à son voisin et cette expression le faisait tant ressembler à son frère que Severus failli sursauter. Tous les Black avaient le même physique, c'en était presque effrayant. Il se reprit vivement.

« Te souviens-tu des Londubat?

-Franck Londubat et Alice Gamp? Ils avaient du même âge que Narcissa, non? »

Regulus savait exactement de quoi Severus voulait parler. Il avait appris les horreurs qu'avaient commises Bellatrix et même assisté à certaines. Sa cousine l'avait dégoûtée, et il aurait aimé savoir comment effacer les torts de cette branche de la famille.

« Si.

-Alors tu ne les connaissais pas. Pourquoi me parle-tu d'eux?

-Il y aurait un moyen de les guérir. »

Regulus se pencha vers lui. Severus esquissa un rictus. Il savait que cela l'intéresserait. Regulus et son désir de justice était réellement trop facile à cerner. Cela ne lui avait toujours apporté que des problèmes.

Remus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, que ce n'était que provisoire. Ainsi, quand son employeur l'appela au félétone, comme disait James, pour lui dire de ne pas venir le lendemain, il ne fut pas surpris, juste déçu. Ce n'était pas le premier emploi qu'il perdait. Ce travail chez les moldus était un des dernier qu'on lui proposait. Il soupira, prit la Gazette et se mit à chercher avec espoir, une des meilleurs choses que lui avaient appris ses amis. Ils étaient morts, maintenant.

Le rat avait peur. Il les sentait proches, et ils savaient tout. Leur pardon n'était pas suffisant, et il sentait encore leur rancune. Celle de Sirius, surtout, était tenace. Percy lui donna à manger, mais il remarqua à peine, tout à ses peurs. Le rat était triste de devoir quitter les petits rouquins, mais il le fallait. Il attendit que le petit garçon sorte, finit de manger, de boire et de ronger sa cage. Il s'était préparé à cette fuite, et il parti, sans un regard derrière lui. Peter Pettigrow venait de s'échapper. Il était libre, libre mais prisonnier de ses angoisses, de ses mensonges, de ses traîtrises. Le jeune maraudeur était loin, et il ne restait plus que le rat fourbu et terrorisé.

Jack se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'émerveillant, comme un enfant, de tout ce qu'il voyait. Touts les couleurs paressaient vivantes, des bruits étranges fusaient de partout, il y avait une foule de gens qui discutaient, marchandaient, chipotaient... Et puis il le vit: le grand chien noir. Il avait l'air fatigué, usé, et, quand il croisa le regard de Jack, surpris. Ils s'approchèrent, et Jack serra dans ses bras le chien. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami. Il se releva et rentra chez lui, Patmol sur les talons. Le chien était heureux et l'homme à l'intérieur du chien encore plus. James…


	4. Chapter 4

_Voldemort :_ - Lucius, mon cher ami si fuyant, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui. On m'a dit que tu n'as pas renoncé aux anciennes pratiques, bien que tu présentes aux yeux du monde un visage respectable. Tu es toujours prêt à prendre l'initiative quand il s'agit de persécuter des Moldus, semble-t-il ? Pourtant tu n'as jamais essayé de me retrouver, Lucius... Tes exploits à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch étaient amusants, je n'en disconviens pas... Mais ton énergie n'aurait-elle pas été mieux employée à tenter de retrouver et d'aider ton maître?

"Les Moldus ne sont pas si stupides qu'on le croit, d'après un rapport du ministère"  
- gros titre de La Gazette du Sorcier

"Votre père aurait été fier de vous. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch."  
- Minerva McGonagall à Harry Potter (ES9)

"Ne doutez pas qu'un petit nombre de personnes déterminées puissent changer le monde. Ça a toujours été comme ça." Margaret Mead

Chapitre 4 : Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoires.

Lily-Anne s'étira en levant les bras avant de replonger sous ses draps. Elle sentait encore la fatigue de la veille. Elle avait profité d'un jour de congé pour aménager la pièce supplémentaire de l'appartement. C'était maintenant une chambre d'enfant agréable et lumineuse. Ils avaient passé la matinée à faire les magasins, côté moldu comme côté sorcier. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards insistants que les sorciers portaient sur Harry. Il n'en avait pas conscience, et elle espérait que ça continuerait. Sa célébrité ne devait pas gâcher son enfance, ni lui monter à la tête. James était vantard, se souvint-elle et son visage se figea. Et puis elle oublia, encore une fois.

Elle sourit, profitant du calme qui régnait pour le moment chez elle. Elle était bien ici. Ce moment de sérénité fût brisé par un hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre. Lily-Anne ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller. D'un Accio bien placé, elle attrapa quelques mornilles contre lesquelles elle reçu la Gazette du week-end. Elle se leva et alla vérifier qu'Harry dormait encore. Elle commença à préparer leur petit –déjeuner tout en lisant son journal.

"**Détournement de fond au Ministère !**

Scandale au ministère ! Des fonds alloués à l'élimination de la Magie Noire des lieux occupés et souillés par les Mangemorts ont fini dans les poches de quelques fonctionnaires. Se murmure les noms du chef de la brigade des Oubliators, ceux de certains Langues-de-Plomb et celui du président de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux. Suite page 2

**Les anciens Mangemorts l'étaient-ils contre leurs Gré?**

La question se pose encore maintenant, à l'occasion du procès de Lucius Malefoy,un homme très connu dans notre communauté. En plus d'être le chef de la famille Malfoy, une des plus anciennes de notre communauté, il a fait un certain nombre de donations conséquentes avant comme pendant la guerre. Il est pourtant soupçonné et dans le collimateur de M. Croupton, célèbre pour certaines mesures controversées dans le domaine de l'arrestation des Mangemorts. En effet plusieurs témoignages racontent avoir aperçu M. Malfoy dans plusieurs attaques. Il ne réfute pas ces témoignages mais soutient avoir été soumis à l'Imperium. suite page 5

**Pourquoi nous cachons nous des moldus?**

Vous ne vous posez sans doutes pas la question, croyant connaître la réponse. Mais en êtes vous si certain? Pourquoi sommes-nous si suspicieux à leur égard ? Charity Burbage a enquêté pour nous. Un reportage exclusif !suite page 8

**Les équipes retenues pour la Coupe d'Europe!**

Voici, en exclusivité pour vous, les équipes officielles de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch! L'attente quasiment intenable dans laquelle nous étions plongés est enfin terminée ! suite page 10"

Elle feuilletait le journal en s'ennuyant légèrement quand son regard fut attiré par la signature d'une interview d'Hassan Mostafa, le président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch. Ce n'était qu'un petit encart sur la page des sports, coincé entre un article sur le Quodpot et une publicité pour le nouveau balais de la société Nimbus. Cet article n'avait rien de particulier, à part d'être d'un certain Jack Porter.

Remus avait eut la bonne surprise de recevoir du courrier. Il s'attendait à ce que les seuls qu'il reçoivent en réponse à ses lettres de candidature soient des refus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait d'une lettre annonçant qu'il était embauché dans la section entretien magique des Cheminées du Ministère. Il sourit tristement. Avant, il voulait faire parti du département de Justice Magique. Avant... Quand il était encore courageux. Quand il n'était pas aussi seul et oublié. Il sourit tristement au souvenir de cette époque où tout semblait possible et où son handicap lui paraissait être minime. C'était ses amis qui l'avait habitué à ce que son « problème de fourrure » soit accepté comme la myopie de James. Il s'était rendu compte qu'à l'extérieur, c'était différent. Les gens avaient trop peur de lui pour l'accepter. Il fallait des enfants courageux pour apprécier l'amitié d'un loup-garou.

Le week-end était fini et Lily-Anne s'en rendait bien compte. Après être revenu du ministère, elle commanda une Pizza, trop fatiguée pour préparer à manger. Et puis Harry hurla. Elle courut dans sa chambre et elle cria aussi. Il flottait à un mètre du sol. Cette scène lui en rappela une autre, plus lointaine: Harry, plus jeune, sur un balai miniature, poursuivi par un homme, James. Lily riait des difficultés de son mari à rattraper Harry. Il devait assumer ses gênes. Lily-Anne revint au présent. Harry riait, la première surprise passée. Elle prit sa baguette, et le fit descendre d'un sort. Il lui attrapa la main et s'exclama:

"-Encore! Encore!

-Plus tard mon chéri, d'accord?

-Oui Maman."

Comme chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, elle sentit son coeur fondre. Elle s'était habituée au petit Harry en même pas une semaine, et ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été là, avec elle. Sa vie d'avant ne comptait plus. Elle oubliait chaque jour un peu plus ses années en France. Cela lui semblait maintenant être presque un rêve. On sonna à la porte. Lily-Anne alla ouvrir, suivi par Harry. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle. C'était le livreur de pizza. IL était mignon sous sa casquette et son sourire n'était pas seulement commercial.

"-Miss Even?

-Oui?

-Vos deux pizzas. Ça vous fera 20£!

-Voila.

-Miss, c'est votre fils?"

Le livreur montrait Harry du doigt. Son hochement de tête affirmatif le fit prendre un air déçu. Lily-Anne comprit que le moldu s'intéressait à elle. Elle lui sourit en refermant la porte. Harry ne comprit sans doute pas les raisons de son hilarité soudaine, mais il la rejoint dans son éclat de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire ainsi. Cela suffit à faire de leur repas une presque fête.

Tous se passaient au sous-sol. Tous les procès des supposés Mangemorts, que se soit celui d'un Ludo Verpey ou celui d'un Igor Karkaroff. Comme pour cacher les horreurs et ceux qui les avaient commises. Cela faisait trois longues années que cela duraient, durant lequel bien des gens avaient été condamnés, certains injustement. En cela la Justice sorcière ressemblait à celle des Mangemorts. Elle était quasiment aussi expéditive qu'arbitraire. Cela paraissait au yeux de l'opinion un juste retour des choses et ceux qui s'y opposaient étaient au mieux considérés comme des illuminés au pire comme des pro-Vous-Savez-Qui. Il avait eut des cas de lynchage dans certains villages éloignés des grandes villes, et les sorciers londoniens n'en parlait qu'à mots couverts.

Ils étaient réuni aujourd'hui pour celui de Lucius Malfoy. Le Richissime, le célèbre Lucius Malfoy, soupçonné d'avoir été un ardent défenseur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il entra dans la salle, au côté d'un Détraqueur, qui ne semblait pas lui faire trop d'effet. Mais les gens assez proches pouvaient voir qu'il tremblait légèrement, que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et qu'il serait si fort les lèvres que sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne horizontale. Il se tenait droit, digne, tiré à quatre épingles quand il se dirigea vers son siège. Il s'assit et frémit légèrement quand les chaînes s'entourèrent autour de ses bras, mais n'eut pas d'autres réactions. Il jeta un regard assuré et un petit peu méprisant sur l'assemblée, puis il regarda Croupton qui l'apostropha durement, exaspéré par cette fausse indifférence affichée face à sa mise en scène.

"-Lucius Malfoy, vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique pour répondre à des accusations en rapport avec votre implication dans les activités criminelles des Mangemorts. Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose avant que nous rendions notre jugement?

-Ma défense est dans la vérité. Je le répéterais encore une fois. Je suis innocent. J'ai été manipulé par eux. Mon seul tort est de ne pas avoir pu résister à l'Imperium

- Mensonges, ce n'est que mensonges. La plupart des Mangemorts se sont abrités derrière une défense de ce type. Vous mentez, tout comme eux. Je propose une forte peine d'emprisonnement. Le jury va délibérer."

Au bout d'une heure et demie, temps ridiculement court par rapport à l'importance de la sentence qu'ils devaient rendre, les jurés revirent dans la salle. Leur porte-parole s'adressa à la foule:

"-Après avoir délibéré, nous avons décidé d'infliger une amende de 2000 Gallions à l'accusé.

-Quelle bande de vendus," murmura Fol Oeil à Dumbledore qui approuva gravement. Il avait malheureusement raison, la corruption était répandue à l'intérieur du Ministère. C'était quasiment paradoxal, en opposition totale avec la politique actuelle.

Percy s'inquiétait. Il venait de se rendre que Croutard n'était plus dans sa cage. Ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre, il demanda aux jumeaux (en fait, il les fit chanter, pour être sûr qu'ils disent la vérité), à Ron, à Ginny et à sa mère, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Croutard avait disparu. Percy fut soucieux pendant quelque temps, mais une lettre décrivant Poudlard le distrais assez pour que sa peine passe au second plan.

Les Horcruxes... Personne, ou presque, ne les connaît. Pourtant tout le monde connaît Voldemort. Personne ne sait que sans les Horcruxes, Voldemort n'aurait peut-être jamais existé. Sauf ceux à qui j'ai révélé ce secret. Ceux qui ont pris cette affaire en main: Dumbledore et Severus. Toutes les victimes du Lord seront vengées. Toutes, sans exception. Les dieux reconnaîtrons les leurs.

Regulus était plongé dans ses pensées, c'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas la fille qui s'écrasa à moitié contre lui.

-"Pardon Monsieur, je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est rien, l'interrompit-il.

-Merci Monsieur... Cousin?"


	5. Chapter 5

James: "Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux! Comme mon père." (les reliques de la mort)

Rogue à Lily: "Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter!"

"Ta dévotion n'est rien d'autre que de la couardise. Tu ne serais pas ici si tu avais un autre endroit où aller."  
- Lord Voldemort à Peter Pettigrow (CF1)

J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir  
que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,  
vous serez redevenu mortel.  
R.A.B.

Chapitre 5 : Fraternité

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait recueilli le grand chien noir. Il n'avait presque pas mangé et dormait énormément. Il arrivait qu'il sanglote dans son sommeil. Dans ces moments, il avait presque l'air d'un humain qui pleurait. Cela retournait le cœur de Jack sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi. Tout comme il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur les souvenirs que lui rappelait le chien. Patmol. Qu'est-ce que… Qui est-ce qui… Où… Quand ? les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, hantant même ses nuits. Le rêves durait plus longtemps. De nouvelles ombres, masculines cette fois, s'y étaient ajoutées. C'était comme s'il avait les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il n'arrivait pas à recomposer.

Jack observait Patmol depuis longtemps quand celui-ci redevint un être humain. L'homme maintenant allongé sur le sol de son appartement avait du être séduisant avant d'avoir été détruit. Il ressemblait à un squelette ambulant, avec ses cheveux longs, bruns, emmêlés... Il portait un vieil uniforme de prisonnier, aussi sale que le reste de sa personne. Il connaissait ce visage…

Jack reconnu enfin Sirius Black, le Mangemort qui s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban et dont tous les journaux publiaient la photo en première page. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pourtant pas peur, ni même étonné. C'était comme si un partie de lui savait dès le début. Un partie inconsciente, enfouie, celle à qui appartenait tout ces souvenirs étranges et doux-amers. Ses souvenirs, ceux de James.

Et puis il se rappela et ce fut comme si une partie du voile s'était levée.

Son plus grand rêve avait toujours été d'aller à Griffondor, comme son père. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il y serait, malgré le fait que sa mère était une Black. La tendre et douce Dorea Black, qui avait épousé Charlus Potter dans un mariage presque imposé et qui était tombée amoureuse de son mari. Ils l'avaient aimé comme seuls en sont capables les parents et enfin, James était sur le quai, face au train et ils l'entouraient. Le trains le mènerait vers sa future école, où d'après sa mère, il vivrait des années magnifiques. Ils l'embrassèrent puis lui permirent de monter dans le train, criant leurs dernières recommandations.

Il trouva un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'un garçon de son âge. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et les yeux gris. James s'approcha de lui et le salua:

« Salut, je m'appelle James, et toi?

-Sirius. »

Sirius avait l'air un peu timide mais James découvrit très vite que c'était justement qu'un air. Ils rirent ensembles et ils sympathisèrent très vite, puis une fille rousse entra. Ils ne firent pas attention à elle, ni à l'autre garçon qui la suivait, jusqu'au moment où ils se mirent à parler des Maisons. Alors il tourna les yeux vers eux et la fille lui fit un effet qu'il ne pu s'expliquer. Le fait est que cela le poussa à contredire ce que disait le garçon.

Quelques années plus tard, ils étaient quatre. Sirius, Remus, Peter et lui. Ils étaient tous autour d'un grand chaudron. Il se souvint que la potion allait rendre les yaourts explosifs. Leurs sourires étaient ceux d'une grande amitié.

Le chien lui tendit la patte avec un clin d'œil. James le félicita, faisant semblant de ne pas se rendre compte des filles qui les trouvaient « trop mignons ». Sirius allait être intenable. Lily passa en fronçant le nez et James se mit à lui courir après. La scène qui suivit fit éclater Peter et Patmol de rire (ou du moins l'équivalent canin) et même Remus leva les yeux de son livre pour les regarder.

Lily était ravissante dans sa robe beige, et Sirius lui tendit les alliances. Il répondit au sourire de son frère de cœur et se tourna vers sa future épouse. Son cœur chavira.

James soigna Sirius et le cacha, le temps qu'il reprenne des forces.

Mary Macdonald était une Griffondor. Elle était aussi une née-moldu. Durant toute sa scolarité, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis, à part une...

Elle avait rencontré Lily Evans après avoir été répartie. Elle lui avait fait signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle devinrent copines. Mary connaissait tous de Lily et l'inverse était vrai. Mary n'était pas une très bonne élève, elle se situait dans la moyenne. Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté, non plus. Elle était une fille normale. Lily à coté d'elle, était magnifique et d'une intelligence qui frôlait l'indécence. Mais sa gentillesse était telle qu'ion ne pouvait que l'aimer.

En première année, elles découvrirent les balais volants, et pour une fois, Mary fut plus douée que Lily.

En deuxième année, elle fut reçu dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de Poursuiveuse remplaçante, en même temps que James Potter.

En troisième année, James voulut sortir avec Lily, mais il s'y prit mal et se prit une baffe. Lily découvrit le secret de Remus. Les Maraudeurs firent leur première farce en figeant tous les tableaux du château. Il fallu un mois pour que tous redeviennent normal.

En quatrième année, Mary découvrit que Lily était amie avec Severus Rogue. Mary devint Poursuiveuse en titre

En cinquième année, Mulciber agressa Mary, Potter dégoûta Lily. Severus et elle ne se supportaient plus. Tout changea.

En sixième année, Lily et elle devinrent soeurs de sang.

En septième année, Lily sortit avec James.

En 1979, Lily et James se marièrent. C'était une petite cérémonie, où seuls étaient conviés les amis proches. Lily et Mary entrèrent en tant qu'apprenties au département des Mystères. Ils firent tous parti de L'Ordre du Phénix. Lily et James survivent à une attaque de Voldemort.

En 1980, Harry naît. C'est une période presque heureuse. Deux attaques de Voldemort.

En 1981, Les Potter meurent.

En 1984, Mary a une nouvelle coéquipière. Elle s'appelle Lily-Anne Even.

« Dis, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es mort, non ?"

La jeune fille et l'homme était installés dans le salon de Regulus, face-à-face. Le soleil se couchait, répandant ses rayons lumineux par les minces fenêtres, quasiment des meurtrières, donnant aux teintures pourpres et aux fauteuils en cuirs noirs une teinte orangée. L'homme réfléchit, sous le regard attentif, vaguement inquiet de la petite Métamorphomage aux cheveux roses et courts, qui juraient avec l'air sérieux que son visage enfantin arborait en cet instant. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Les yeux baissés, il semblait avoir oublié la gamine. Il s'arrêta et se tourna enfin vers elle, la regardant en face. Nymphadora frémit. Les yeux de Regulus exprimaient le désespoir, la peur, la honte et une forme de résignation qui l'inquiéta bien plus que tout le reste. Elle en aurait pleuré, si elle avait eut le courage d'émettre le moindre bruit. Et il lui répondit enfin:

« Je crois que tu es trop jeune pour entendre toute l'histoire.

-Je suis une Black. Les Black ne restent pas des enfants très longtemps, répondit-elle, presque surprise d'entendre le son de sa propre voix.

-Tu n'est pas une Black.

-Je suis une Black, et une enfant de la guerre! Crois-tu qu'il est facile de grandir avec le même visage que celui de sa tante? De savoir que cette même tante a torturé des enfant de mon âge? D'entendre tous les matins à la RITM le bilan provisoire des attentats? De se demander si ses parents vont rentrer tous les soirs à la maison? De se demander qui frappe à la porte? Tous ça, ce fut le quotidien de la plus grande partie de ma vie!

-Je comprends.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

-Nymphadora, tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peux pas rester longtemps un enfant en naissant Black. Pour cette raison, je vais te raconter l'histoire de ma vie et tu verras ensuite si je ne peux réellement pas comprendre.

J'était le second fils, né un an après mon frère, pas tout à fait désirer par ma mère à qui Sirius suffisait. De ce fait, j'ai été en partie élevé par notre elfe de maison, Kreattur, jusqu'au jour où mon grand frère, l'enfant chéri en qui nos parents mettaient tellement d'espoir, choisi les lions aux serpents. Depuis ce jour, ma mère se mit à s'occuper réellement de son deuxième fils, m'interdisant de jouer avec ces "créatures inférieures" qu'étaient les elfes pour elle. J'ai détesté Sirius pour ça. Et puis, l'année d'après, je suis allé à Serpentard, comme un gentil petit Black, et j'ai tous fait pour devenir un parfait aspirant Chevalier de Walpurgis, toujours aux bottes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis entré à son service à 18 ans, après avoir quitté Poudlard. Je voulait sortir de l'ombre de l'étoile Sirius. Et puis j'ai enfin compris comment Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom utilisait ses meurtres et la souffrance des familles des victimes. Et j'ai fais ce que je devais faire."

Il sentit une petite main se poser sur la sienne, rassurante. Il tourna la tête, faisant face à Nymphadora, à ses yeux gris sombres et triste, si Black. Et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ouvrant toutes les barrières émotionnelles qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire. Et elle pleura avec lui, sur des vies brisées, sur cette famille forte et courageuse, mais trop tournée vers son passé glorieux pour faire autre chose que de détruire ses membres. Ils pleurèrent sur leur famille. Elle versa même des larmes pour sa tante, pourtant pleine de folie meurtrière. Ils pleurèrent les Black, Alors qu'ils en étaient exclus par la mort, le parjure et le déshonneur. Et ces larmes firent d'eux ce qu'ils avaient toujours été. Les fiers descendants d'une vielle Famille, qui se tenaient droits malgré la souillure de leur Nom.

Fuis, loin. Cours, vite. Rat tu es, rat tu resteras. N'as tu pas honte? Traître. Assassin. Lâche. Tu es un meurtrier. Ils t'aimaient. Tu les as tués. Traître, martelaient les voix dans sa tête. Les voix qui allaient l'assassiner, les voix de sa folie, les voix qui avaient les inflexions de celles de ses amis les derniers jours de leurs vies, la voix de son père ivre, les pleurs vains de sa mère et, plus lointaines, celles des moqueries de son enfance. Les voix de ses cauchemars. James le réveillait toujours quand il faisait un cauchemar. Tu les as tués.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi!"

C'est comme si c'était toi. Regarde-toi. Tu es une loque. Et Sirius qui a tout endossé à ta place. Traître. Le monde se porterait mieux sans ta présence pour le souiller.

-"Il était responsable!"

Non, c'était toi. Toi seul. Toi. Vous étiez Quatre. Quatre amis. Pense au pauvre Remus, qui doit se battre seul. Pense à Harry, orphelin si jeune. Pense à toutes tes victimes, Les as tu comptées? Et ta mère qui t'aimait, comment à t'elle reçu la nouvelle de ta soi disant mort, d'après toi? Traître. Ils te faisaient confiance. Où est ton courage, petit rat ?

-"Non, non, NON!"

Les remords te hanteront aussi longtemps que durera ta misérable vie, Traître!

Un rat se tordait de douleur sur le sol sale de la déchetterie. Une larme perla sous son petit oeil marron terreux. Soit triste, traître, hurlaient les voix, si fort qu'il n'entendit pas les paroles de réconforts noyées dans les accusations.

Remus venait de finir de récurer la cheminée des États-unis, celle-la même qu'avait prit Jack. Il regarda l'heure, sa journée de travail était terminée. Il se sentait moulu et avait des crampes a des endroits où il ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'avoir mal. Il n'était plus très en forme. Lily-Anne partit du niveau 9 et récupéra Harry après avoir salué Mary, sa coéquipière. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie et y arriva au même moment que Remus.

La file avançait lentement, beaucoup trop lentement pour Harry qui trouvait le temps long. Après avoir régalé sa maman de ses exploits de la journée (il avait fait un beau dessin pour elle, avait presque fini son livre (ce qui fit doucement sourire Lily-Anne) et il s'était fait d'autres copains!), il eut vite plus rien à faire. Il fixa son regard sur le dos de l'homme assez grand qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait des cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches grises, portait un bleu de travail sorcier qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et il se tenait courbé, comme s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules. Il connaissait ce dos.

Remus arriva enfin devant Éric Munch, qui lui rendit sa baguette. Il allait partir quand il entendit une voix de femme, surprise, s'exclamer :

-"Remus!"


	6. Chapter 6

J'aime aussi le professeur Lupin car c'est quelqu'un qui a sa faille, car même s'il est un professeur merveilleux (moi-même, j'aurais aimé l'avoir comme professeur) et un homme merveilleux, il aime être aimé et ça peut poser des problèmes. Il a tant été détesté qu'il est toujours content d'avoir des amis, ce qui fait qu'il est parfois un peu trop souple avec eux.  
- J.K. Rowling

- Ca t'a plu, la question dix, Lunard ?  
- J'ai adoré. Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. Excellente question.  
- Sirius Black et Remus Lupin après leur B.U.S.E. de DCFM (OP28)

- Oui, mais le monde ne se divise pas entre braves gens et Mangemorts, fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire désabusé. (OP14)

Vos parents ont donné leur vie pour sauver la vôtre, Harry. Vous avez une drôle de façon de leur exprimer votre gratitude... Prendre le risque de réduire à néant leur sacrifice pour le simple plaisir d'aller acheter un sac de farces et attrapes... (PA14)

Je crois que James représentait pour Rogue tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être - il était aimé de tout le monde, très doué pour le Quidditch - d'ailleurs, il était doué à peu près en tout. Rogue, lui, était ce petit personnage bizarre, plongé jusqu'aux yeux dans la magie noire, et James - quelle que soit la façon dont il t'est apparu, Harry - a toujours détesté la magie noire.(OP29)

L'autre s'appelait Neville Londubat. (OP37)

Chapitre 6 :

Remus se retourna. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis terriblement longtemps. Depuis ce temps où il croyait encore à l'amitié, à l'impression d'invincibilité qu'elle leur procurait, que la mort ne les atteindrait pas. Depuis cette époque où le monde leur appartenait et s'étalait à leurs pieds. Il tourna la tête. Lily était là, aussi belle qu'au dernier jour. Elle lui souriait comme elle savait le faire avant, avec autant d'amitié que de surprise joyeuse. Elle était morte et elle se tenait devant lui, plus réelle qu'un fantôme ou qu'un souvenir. Il ne fût pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être. Tout était possible avec ses amis, non ?

« Je ne sais pas d'où je vous connaît. Je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle, gênée. »

Lily-Anne se demanda quelle impulsion idiote l'avait poussée à apostropher cet homme. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré, ni quand, ni où, mais ces traits éveillaient un sentiment agréable de déjà-vu. Oui, elle le connaissait. L'homme avait l'air aussi étonné qu'elle. Il la regardait, bouche bée. Puis Harry bougea et l'homme baissa les yeux. Il eut l'air encore plus étonné en voyant l'enfant mais il se mit à sourire. Harry lui répondit. Puis Remus releva les yeux et demanda :

« Lily ? Comment….

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, ne pu-t-elle que répéter. »

Remus, la voyant trop ébahie pour marcher, la prit par les épaules pour la soutenir. Harry, car c'était lui, il retrouvait les traits de James, légèrement adoucis par le mélange avec ceux de Lily, sur le visage du petit garçon, le regardait par en dessous. Remus fit un sourire à ce petit garçon avec lequel il avait joué la première année de sa vie. Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais il était déçu qu'Harry l'ait oublié.

Severus se frotta les yeux. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, à naviguer entre livres moldus de médecine et livres sorciers de potions. C'est les recherches moldues sur le système nerveux qui lui avait donné l'idée de base, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été bloqué toute la nuit par diverses incompréhensions. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pose quelques questions à Smethwyck, le Médicomage avec lequel il collaborait. Celui-ci, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, avait quelques connaissances de la Médecine moldue.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le petit-déjeuner commençait d'ici une heure. Il était trop tard pour qu'il pense à s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il arrête les recherches nocturnes, qui diminuaient son temps de sommeil déjà bien rongé par ses insomnies. Mais le souvenir de ce petit garçon aux yeux tristes avec son emballage de chewing-gum le poursuivait même dans les rares moments de sommeil qu'il arrivait à s'accorder. Il regarda une dernière fois les piles de livres qui encombraient son bureau puis bailla. Regulus était sûrement réveillé.

Lily-Anne avait une conversation aussi agréable que celle de Lily. Ceci n'étonna pas Remus, convaincu qu'elle était la femme de son meilleur ami et non pas un sosie, comme elle semblait le penser. Il y avait certaines choses qui ne trompaient pas l'œil et le flair exercé de Remus. Elle bougeait de la même façon, remettait elle aussi une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille à la fin de chaque phrase. L'odeur était la même, et il est quasiment impossible de tromper l'odorat surdéveloppé d'un loup-garou. Un des seuls avantages à sa situation peu enviable.

Lily et les Maraudeurs étaient arrivés dans la discussion comme par hasard. Il leur avait parlé de James, de Peter et il s'était même laissé aller à évoquer Sirius. Il était dur de savoir lequel de ses interlocuteurs était le plus accroché suspendu à ses lèvres. Pour le grand plaisir d'Harry, il raconta les mauvais tours des Maraudeurs et Poudlard. Il ne parla pas de la guerre, des suspicions, des traitrises, des morts. Il n'évoqua pas le revers de la médaille, Rogue, les Black et le loup.

Harry s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère et Remus s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué, ce petit bout d'homme. Il se souvenait du bébé qui passait de bras en bras, jamais en manque d'attention. Il se rappelait son rôle passager de nounou et cette façon qu'avait l'enfant de faire oublier ombres et soupçons. Il arriva même à sourire au souvenir de Sirius occupant son rôle de parrain. Les rires de cette époque lui avaient pourtant semblés n'être plus que lambeaux, du tissu éphémère dont on fait les rêves, déchiré par la trahison.

Regulus s'étira avant de se lever pour passer une robe de chambre. Il s'accouda un moment à sa fenêtre, rendue invisible de l'extérieur par magie. Il se demanda, comme tous les matins, ce que cela ferait de se laisser chuter. Le vent sur ses joues, durant un bref instant, et puis l'impact. Cela serait si rapide, si simple. Une petite poussée, un peu de courage… Regulus sourit, narquois. Le courageux avait toujours été Sirius. Petit, déjà, il osait tandis que Regulus restait avec Kreattur. De plus, Dumbeldore n'était pas du genre à laisser ce genre de chose au hasard. La fenêtre devait surement être bardée de sorts protecteurs, empêchant aussi bien d'entrer par ce biais que d'en sortir.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, le sortant de ses pensées morbides. Il crût voir Bellatrix ou Andromeda tant la petite fille à la porte leur ressemblait. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns épais et souples, le même visage fin et fier, les mêmes yeux gris sombres cerclés de noir aux paupières peut-être un peu trop lourdes et surtout un petit quelque chose de supérieur dans son attitude. Mais elle lui sourit, et la ressemblance avec sa tante s'estompa. La cravate aux couleurs de Poufsouffle aidait aussi à faire oublier Bellatrix. Il sourit en imaginant sa chère cousine dans la maison des Jaunes et Noirs. Elle aurait sans doute choisit une autre vie, pensa-t-il en laissant entrer sa petite cousine dans son quasi-appartement.

Le maître des Potions ouvrit les yeux et jura en voyant l'heure. Il venait de sommeiller pendant une dizaine de minutes. C'était mauvais signe. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se réserve une nuit de sommeil complète, mais il avait promis… Et Severus voulait tenir cette promesse là. Il ne voulait pas décevoir le petit garçon aux yeux marron. Neville devait avoir l'âge du fils de Lily…

C'était quelques mois auparavant, avant qu'il ne commence vraiment à travailler à Poudlard. Il était venu rendre visite à sa mère, mais il n'avait pas réussit à rester très longtemps dans sa chambre, trop chamboulé par l'aspect pitoyable de sa mère attendant la mort. Les sorciers étaient censés avoir une durée de vie supérieure à celle des moldus, mais la vie aux côtés de Tobias Rogue avait irrémédiablement détruit Eileen Prince. De la femme douce de ses souvenirs ne restait plus qu'une ombre pâle et maigre. Elle avait à peine eut la force de lui sourire… Elle allait mourir, lui avait dit le guérisseur, et ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

Il s'était assis sous le choc. Le petit garçon était sortit en larmes, la morve au nez et un papier de chewing-gum dans la main. Il s'était effondré à côté de lui, petit tas tremblant et sanglotant. Severus n'avait su que faire et était resté immobile, même quand l'enfant avait pleuré sur ses genoux. Il avait à peine sût murmurer un « Allons, allons » qui n'avait pas servit à grand-chose. Quand le petit avait enfin finit de geindre, il lui avait passé un mouchoir qu'il avait dégoté dans une de ses poches. L'enfant s'était mouché à grands bruits avec. Une vielle dame sortit à ce moment là de la même salle que l'enfant. Elle pinçait les lèvres mais des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux malgré sa posture fière. Le Médicomage avait le même air que celui qui lui avait annoncé que sa mère allait mourir. Le guérisseur serra la main de la vielle dame en murmurant un « Au revoir, Mrs Londubat ». Elle était partie ensuite, fière et raide, en entrainant dans son sillage le petit garçon qui lança à Severus un regard suppliant.

Il l'avait croisé une seconde fois dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste et le petit Neville avait raconté son histoire avec des trémolos dans la voix et des mots d'enfant. Severus s'était alors souvenu. L'affaire Londubat avait fait la une des journaux. On accusait les Lestranges, encore en fuite pour le moment. Doloris sur Doloris avait rendu Alice et Frank Londubat, un couple d'Aurors célèbres pour avoir réchappés à plusieurs affrontements contre Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-Nom, fous, incapables de survivre en dehors de l'hôpital et donc d'élever un enfant. Et pendant que Neville parlait, Severus entendait la prophétie qu'il avait surprise et la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonnant à Bellatrix de « se charger des Londubat ». C'est sans doute ce qui le poussa à faire cette promesse inconsidérée, lui d'habitude si prudent.

Severus soupira à ce souvenir. Il avait été touché par les larmes d'un petit garçon, qui lui avait rappelé l'enfant qu'il avait été. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne frappa pas avant d'entrer chez Regulus et il se figea en voyant, assise face à son ami, une petite fille au cheveux roses, le cauchemar de ses cours de potions. Il allait dire quelque chose, il devait le faire même s'il ne savait que dire, quand quelqu'un referma la porte derrière lui.

-Parfait, dit Albus Dumbledore en poussant Severus vers un fauteuil. Parfait, répéta-t-il, vous êtes tous là. Nous allons pouvoir discuter.

-De quoi, Monsieur ? osa demander la petite Tonks.

-Eh bien, de comment vous avez sauver le monde !

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient.


End file.
